


Overflow

by NeroIris



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A little, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Just a lot of cuteness though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeroIris/pseuds/NeroIris
Summary: The story of how Hermione and Draco found love, as told in 30 one-sentence prompts





	Overflow

This is my first contribution to the Harry Potter fandom! Hope you enjoy!

Unfortunately, I still do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, though I will keep trying (:

Also, this is completely unbeta'd!

xXxXxXxXxXx

1\. Strength

The force of her punch had him reeling but he couldn't deny, even to himself, that he was impressed with her vivacity.

2\. Cleansed

After their hands accidentally touched in the hallway he scrubbed them furiously to rid himself of her mudblood germs, not realizing that the way his heart skipped a beat after the incident could not be so easily washed away.

3\. Decent

Though he thought she looked positively stunning in her yule ball dress, he told his wolf-whistling friends that at least the muggleborn's hair finally doesn't resemble a bird's nest.

4\. Obvious

He found himself waist-deep in the fountain with Blaise laughing and chucking pieces of bread at him as if he were a duck and it was all her fault for wearing her hair in that distracting way.

5\. Rhythm

He rolled his eyes at the loud, shitty pop music playing in the club, but he thought, as he watched her dance, that in that moment there may be nothing in the entire world more beautiful.

6\. Life

Back and forth and back and forth Draco paced his bare room as yet another one of her screams echoed through the mansion; in that moment, he wished nothing more than to be able to take her place and her pain.

7\. Content

As she watched Draco and his family walk away from the battle, any of her remaining resentment toward him washed away as she finally realized that he was just a scared young man trying to survive in a dark world.

8\. Untouchable

Much to Blaise's amusement, Draco's scowl deepened noticeably every time he saw the ginger idiot's arm casually strung over the beautiful, bushy-haired brunette's shoulder.

9\. Touch

"I don't even know why I'm here," her voice cracked; and as he pulled her into a hug, he vaguely thought he heard something about stupid Ron and how she was going to kill his pretty blonde bimbo and he couldn't help but wonder if he'd accidentally drunk a vial of liquid luck with dinner.

10\. Prayers

After all of the pain and suffering he'd witnessed in the war it was to understand how his bushy-haired girlfriend still believed in God; yet he still found himself in the quaint muggle church with her every Sunday morning.

11\. Union

He stopped her as they ran through the downpour and lightly touched his lips to hers for the first time, afterwards vowing to never go another day without the taste of her sweet lips.

12\. Parade

"Not even a million galleons would convince me to wear that bloody hat and wave that flag like a moron in public."

13\. Wrong

She covered his calloused hand with her small one to correct the date of the third goblin rebellion from 1634 to 1643 and he found that he didn't even mind being wrong…much.

14\. Hidden

"Dammit, Granger, why do you consistently hide your nice figure behind these bulky cloaks?"

15\. Enjoy

She winked back, "Play nice, Draco, and maybe you'll be lucky enough to take it off tonight."

16\. Shame

He was expecting anger when he, in a fit of rage, threw that vile word at her; but the quiet disappointment that shone in her teary eyes was enough to make him, for the first time, really understand how cruel he could be.

17\. Objective

"Granger," he said with an amused smirk, "what even is the point of this laser tag thing if I can't actually hurt anyone?"

18\. Hands

Though skeptical at first ("You're the clumsiest person I know, do you honestly expect me to entrust my entire life to you?") he grudgingly allowed her to cover his eyes with her dainty fingers and guide him to the second most beautiful view he'd ever seen.

19\. Powder

"Honestly, Draco, stop acting like a baby and just let me put a little bit on to cover your zit."

20\. Grateful

Even as he threw the makeup pad back at her and said, scowling, "I do NOT have acne," he appreciates the little ways she expressed her care for him.

21\. Whispered

When he whispered those three meaningful words for the first time, Hermione smiled but continued to feign sleep, knowing that he probably didn't intend for her to hear.

22\. Strangle

The way that he winked at her made her want to both strangle and kiss him, and, naturally, she did the latter.

23\. Shining

He'd been so worried that something would go wrong, that maybe, just maybe, she'd say no, but it hadn't and he thinks she looks more beautiful with her eyes shining brighter than the diamond on her finger.

24\. Defiant

Even when her cheeks flushed red and her eyes shone with a terrifying fury, he was proud to be able to call this passionate woman his wife.

25\. Go

His first time driving a muggle vehicle resulted in a ticket, a ruined bumper, and a hysterical Hermione because he hadn't understood that those bloody green lights represented more than Slytherin house pride.

26\. Sweeten

He cocked an eyebrow as she dumped what looked like a boatload of sugar into her morning coffee but later approved when her lips tasted like heaven.

27\. Wild

"I've spent the last four years trying to tame you, Hermione, and now you're saying I've got to tame a mini-hermione?!" (He supposed he deserved the resulting whack to the head.)

28\. Lullaby

She smiled into the crook of his neck as she listened to him sing to their child with a voice as smooth as honey.

29\. Afterlife

Draco stood in the shadows of the cemetery with a single tear rolling down his cheek and Hermione slipped her hand in his and told him that, no matter her role in the war, Narcissa Malfoy would make a beautiful angel.

30\. Overflow

She'd been so strong during the ceremony but it was at night, clutching her late husband's wrinkled t-shirt, when she finally gave into her tears.

xXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism is always welcome, no flames though!  
I realize that 27 is actually two sentences, but I couldn't resist!  
And as a little bonus, here's an extra that didn't fit into the storyline!

Union

As much as Hermione acknowledged that the Malfoy family truly had changed (and, ok, maybe Draco's constant sarcastic jokes were a little bit amusing – though not always appropriate), she still refused to address her Christmas cards to Mr. and Mrs. Scorpius Malfoy."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed! I'm finally pulling this onto ao3 from my fanfiction account (Qui Vivre Verra)!


End file.
